


unlikely lovers

by whatareuanacorn



Series: falsettos three part song fics - deh [1]
Category: Broadway RPF, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Please just read, Song fic, based off three falsettos songs, i dont wanna give too much away, its cute and angsty, three part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareuanacorn/pseuds/whatareuanacorn
Summary: who'd have thought that we two would end up as loverspart one





	unlikely lovers

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics have been edited to fit pairing

 

_who'd believe that we two_

_would end up as lovers?_

 

they met ten months ago, but if you ask evan he'll say it was a year, because that's when he first spoke to connor. but the elder boy doesn't count that, he was high and not listening to the blonde as he stuttered something meaningless. 

they started dating three months in.

it was an accident.

they were gathered at the murphy's, along with zoe, jared and alana, and a few girls from band connor didn't bother to learn the names of. 

the brunette was high and evan was drunk, having become fond of the fruity cocktails zoe was making.

he doesn't remember much. just jared's proclamation of "spin the bottle time!"

 

_do you want me to reply?_

connor remembers evan being completely calm when the bottle lands on him, which was oddly out of character, but connor put it down to the younger boy being very drunk. 

they kissed sweetly, evan's hands on connor's neck while the elder was using his own to prop himself up.

he remembers his sister cooing behind him.

 

_him and me, you and i_

_passionately lovers_

 

once the little party had died down that night, evan had gripped connor's hands tightly and pulled him up the stairs, mumbling something about "bedtime". 

zoe didn't bat an eyelid, the blond had been spending a lot of nights in their house. 

 

evan had pushed connor down onto the mattress and straddled his waist. 

"evan, you're drunk." 

"i know. but i mean this. all of it." he whispers as he leant in and kissed connor passionately. 

"are you sure?" connor asked, breathless and heaving. evan nodded. 

"i've been in love with you for months." 

connor didn't reply. instead, he let evan fuck him into the mattress, his hair splayed out on the pillow as he keened high in the back of his throat. begging evan. "touch me. go harder. faster. there. more. please evan, oh god." 

 

_please don't get morbid_

and now, seven months into their relationship, evan broke his arm. 

"what happened?" connor asked softly, cradling evan's face in his hands, wiping away tears slowly with his thumb. they were alone in the hospital room. connor needed a moment with him. 

"i was climbing and i fell. you know that." Evan whimpers, 

"no, i know you're lying." 

"i'm sorry." evan was sobbing, breath coming out in heavy gasps, 

"you need to tell me." 

"i jumped."

 

_right_

it was a weird few weeks after that. 

connor tiptoed around evan as though he would break at any given moment. 

 

_it's just-_

evan didn't like it. the way connor treated him like porcelain. asking him what he was doing whenever he was on his phone, if he was okay whenever he fell silent, and asking questions whenever he picked up his keys. 

 

"where are you going?" connor asks when evan gets up off the couch. the younger sucks in an annoyed breath, 

"mum left me money for groceries, there's nothing for dinner."

"i can do it if you want?" 

"i'm capable of going to the shops, connor." 

"i can come with you then?"

"god, i'm not a child. i can go alone." 

 

_don't fight_

 

"i didn't say that, now, did i?" connor sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face before standing up abruptly. "we can go together, couples do that, be all domestic and shit, right? am i not allowed to join my boyfriend to get groceries?" 

"you're only doing it because you're scared i'm going to kill myself!" 

"evan!" 

"well it's true, isn't it? you've literally been staying here since i told you." 

"because i love you! i just want to make sure you're okay!" connor says quickly, stepping forward and taking evan's hand.

"i am okay, connor." the younger whispers, squeezing his boyfriends hand lightly, 

"please just let me come with you. you can't exactly carry the bags home with a cast on your arm." 

"that's... a good point." 

"exactly. come on, we'll drive." 

"i want to walk." 

"then we'll walk."

"i'm not going to just... to just kill myself, you know? i realised i was being stupid."

 

_that i haven't died yet_

"but you still want to, don't you?" 

 

_just stop it_

"let's not do this now. i'm... there's a lot going on in my head, but i promise you haven't seen the last of me." evan grins cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

 

_i'm sick, but kicking_

"i never want to see the last of you." connor sighs, leaning in and pressing his lips to evan's.

when they break apart, evan smiles softly.

"you really don't have to come." he says, placing his casted hand on his boyfriends chest. 

 

_i'm staying here in this spot_

__whether you want me to or not_ _

_i'm staying_

"not getting rid of me that easily, baby. come on, let me grab you a jacket then we'll head out."

 

_here i am, by your side_

evan smiles when connor let's go to the cart with one hand and takes the blondes. 

their arms swing gently as connor manoeuvres the shopping cart carefully with one arm. 

evan only let's go when he needs to pick out vegetables. 

"you only want that because they look like baby trees." connor states when evan drops broccoli into the cart, 

"maybe. what you gonna do about it?" evan smirks, 

"nothing treeboy, just make sure you make me something other than vegetables. i get enough of that at home." 

"cynthia on her vegan thing again?" 

"just vegetarian this month. makes me want to shove carrot sticks in my eyes." 

"i'm vegetarian." evan deadpans, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend, 

"yeah but you're  _cute,_ and you do it because you like animals, she does it because she liked trends." 

"what does me being cute have to do with it?" 

"i have absolutely no idea." connor shrugs as he starts pushing the cart, urging evan away from the veg section. 

 

"shit, i gotta grab something, i'll be right back." 

"oh, okay. i was gonna do you mac and cheese for dinner so I'll be there."

"god, you know exactly what to say to turn me on." connor smirks, pressing a kiss to evan's cheek before laughing softly, 

"oh my god, shut up." 

 

evan raises an eyebrow at connor when he drops a box of condoms into the cart. 

"that doesn't come under groceries." 

"i'm paying for them, idiot. we don't have any and i fully plan on ravishing you when we get home." 

"all because i'm making you mac and cheese later?" 

"yes. no, doofus, i said i forgot something before you brought up the mac and cheese, remember." 

"point taken." 

"good. now let's hurry up so we can get home and fuck." 

"you just called my house home." 

"that's the one thing you pick out of that sentence?" connor laughs and evan huffs his chest lightly, 

"don't be a dick! do you mean that?" 

"anywhere with you is home." 

_one old horny lover_

connor flops down next to evan, panting heavily. 

"i love you." he breathes, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he comes down. he listens to his phone ring for fourth time since they got home.

"answer it." evan chuckles.

connor sighs and rolls over, reaching off the side of the bed and fumbling to pull his phone out the pocket of his discarded hoodie. 

evan listens to the side of the conversation he can hear with a look of interest plastered on his face.

"hello? oh hey zo, yeah, sorry i was with ev. oh? right, okay. do you think i could get away with not coming? seriously? but i just wanna be with evan. yeah no shit, he's my boyfriend! alright fine. oh my god are you for fucking real? he's such a dick. fine. see you in a bit." 

"what's wrong?" evan asks when connor throws his phone to the foot of the bed. 

"guess i don't get mac and cheese tonight after all. family dinner. larry told zoe to mention it's  _strictly_ family, as though you aren't already part of my family." 

"you better go shower."

"are you gonna be alright?" 

"connor, baby, i told you, i'm fine. i can cope without you for an evening. i doubt i'll even move from this spot."

 

_please go home and don't be scared_

 

"promise me you'll ring me if you need anything at all." 

"i promise, connor, now go get ready. you don't need to worry."

 

_w _hat's the fuss? i'm not scared__

_what good is a lover who's scared?_

"i just... i want to stay with you." 

"you can't look after me forever." 

"i can try." 

"please don't start this again, con. i'm fine."

_hit me if you need to_

_slap my face_

 

"you can be angry at me. i don't mind. but it won't make me worry any less." 

"i'm not angry."

"you are. you want to yell at me whenever i ask if you're okay and you want to hit me whenever i take your hand. i get that. i do. you have every right to be pissed off because i'm being overbearing and overprotective but i just... i want to keep you safe." 

 

_or hold me till winter_

_oh, baby, please do_

 

evan sighs and sits up slowly, pulling connor into his chest and hugging him tight. 

"i'm not angry at you. i'm angry at myself for giving you a reason to worry. please go have a nice evening with your family. get your mind off me for a while." 

"you're always on my mind. that's how i like it." connor mumbles against evan's skin. 

"you're lame. i love you." 

 

_i love you too_

_my lover_

connor presses a kiss to evan's chest where his head is resting. 

"you are the only person i need in life." 

"don't go soft on me, murphy, go get showered." 

 

_just go home and turn on tv_

_drink a little something till you're 'dead'_

"i really don't want to go." connor sighs, pressing a kiss to evan's lips. 

"just go, con. you can hang out with zoe for a while, so that's good. and no doubt your mum will give you wine so just get a little tipsy and have a nice evening." 

_think of me around_

_sleeping soundly in our bed_

_did you hear what i said?_

10:24 connor: baby wht u doing

 

10:26 evan: nothing just in bed

 

10:27 connor: uggh wiish i waswith u

 

10:28 evan: u could literally just come round 

 

10:29 connor: m drubk mum wont lrt me lesve

 

10:31 evan: u got drunk off red wine

 

10:32 connor: me n zo snuck 2 bottles up to hr room

 

10:35 evan: dammit con go to bed i'll come round in the morning to look after yours and zoe's hungover asses

 

10:36 connor: ur to goodto me

 

_shut your mouth, go to sleep_

 

10:37 evan: bed, baby. go to bed

 

_are you sleeping yet or...?_

_what is what?_

10:43 connor: ev

 

10:44 evan: yes angel

 

10:47 connor: i told zo whst u did. i know i shoildnt hsve but i needed t talk to someone aboiy it. i askrd her if sh thinks im a bsd biyfriend for not notticing u were hurting. she said im not but i csnt shake the thought

_i can't help but feeling i've failed_

10:48 evan: connor please don't think that. you are an incredible boyfriend and i love you. please don't think you could have changed anything. what matters is i'm here now

_let's be scared together_

__let's pretend that nothing is awful_ _

 

10:49 connor: im just so scsred of our futyre now

 

10:50 evan: me too. that's why we're gonna do this together, okay? we've got this.

 

_there's nothing to fear_

10:51 connor: togethrr 

 

_just stay right here_

10:52 evan: that's right love

 

_i love you_

 

evan is greeted by cynthia murphy at the door. 

"the alcoholics are still in bed. they're in zoe's room." she chuckles, letting evan in. 

"sorry about th-them, connor's not been doing so well, i should h-have warned you." 

"is he okay?" 

"yeah, there's just b-been some stuff going on with us. we're both okay, we're, uh, working through it?" evan says nervously, scratching at the back of his neck,

"you know i'm here if either of you need me." 

"we know. thank you." 

 

_maybe he's tired_

_maybe he's waiting for us_

_maybe he's waiting for a visit_

evan chooses to not wake connor and zoe up. 

they're curled up together on the youngers bed when he walks in, sleeping soundly, so he leaves them. instead, sitting at zoe's desk and occupying himself with his phone.

_is it a bad time? we'll come back_

_if it's a bad time, we'll come back_

_we'll come in_

he's been in zoe's room for an hour when jared texts him, asking to hang out. 

 

11:21 evan: at the murphys with a hungover con and zo come over x

 

jared is let in by cynthia and finds a very tired looking zoe sat next to a hugging evan and connor. 

 

_look at us, four old friends_

_four unlikely lovers_

"theres like, a weird vibe. is something wrong?" he asks as he sits down at zoe's desk. 

"does he know?" connor whispers and evan shakes his head. 

"do i know what?" 

zoe looks up and makes eye contact with jared before tapping her arm.

"how did you break your arm, evan?" jared asks as evan pulls away from connor and sighs, 

"i fell." 

"evan?" 

"i... i let go." 

"oh, ev..." jared whispers, getting up and rushing over, pulling evan into a tight hug. 

 

_we don't know what time will bring_

"you idiot. i love you. we love you." jared whimpers, 

"i know." 

"come on, get on the bed before your legs give out." connor sighs, noticing how much jared is shaking. 

"please don't leave us." jared whispers as he sits down between evan and connor.

 

_i've a clue_

"i'm here." 

 

_i have too_

"we'll get through this." connor whispers.

_let's look like we haven't_

 

"we've got each others backs. it's gonna be okay." zoe says through a yawn and evan smiles at each of his friends.

 

_what a group we four are_

_four unlikely lovers_

_and we vow that we will_

_buy the farm, arm in arm_

_four unlikely lovers with heart_

_let's be scared together_

_let's pretend that nothing is awful_

 

"i'm sorry i put you all through so much hassle." evan sighs and jared hits his arm lightly, 

"literally shut the fuck up. we all love you." 

"i love you the most." connor says, pulling evan back so he can press a kiss to his boyfriends chest. 

"why are we all crying in my bed at noon?" Zoe chuckles, wiping the tears off her cheeks,

"because we're hungover and emotional and these two are just emotional." 

"very true." evan chuckles.

 

_there's nothing to fear_

 

"you all make me feel like i have a reason." evan whispers and he feels connor's arms wrap around his waist as jared leans his head on the blondes should, zoe leans across jared and takes his hand.

 

_just stay right here_

 

"we can do this." she whispers.

 

_i love you_

 

"i love you." connor whispers, just for evan.

 

_who'd have thought that we four_

_would end up as lovers_


End file.
